


Handle with care

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Prompt: ManhandlingCharacter: Lalli





	Handle with care

**BANG**

The troll fell to the ground. Lalli's arms shook. Ensi whirled around. He dropped the gun. Ensi's spirit wrapped around him, pressed against him with all her wrath.

”What did you do?”

He opened his mouth, but her eyes were so angry the words got stuck in his throat. She came closer, grabbed his shirt and lifted him from the ground.

”What. Did. You. Do?”

”I didn't mean to!”

She threw him to the ground, stood tall and put her hands to her sides. Her spirit kept pressing down on Lalli, kept him from moving.

”I told you I'd leave you behide if you are a risk.”

He managed to get to his feet, but it lashed out towards him. His back hit a tree. He always knew Ensi was a strong mage but he had never experienced it personally.

”There was a troll...”

”You think I didn't know that?” She grabbed him again, lifted him to his face. ”And thanks to you there will soon be ten of them.”

Her grip around his arms tightened and she shook him.

”Do you understand what I'm saying? Do you understand what you've _done_?”

He nodded. She let go of him and he fell to the ground again.

”You don't, you have no idea. We can't make mistakes. The village are counting on us.”

”But...”

”No. Go back to the boat and wait there until I clean up your mess.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but she glared at him and he could hear the sounds of rash creatures coming closer. He thought he could feel the breath of Ensi's luonto against his neck. It was just imagination, but her spirit was red now, grew spiny and the spines pressed against his own spirit. It was uncomfortable and it would  _hurt_ if he challenged her further. He bit his lip and turned around. Ran back to the boat. He could hear the creatures' screams as he left his grandmother behind.

 


End file.
